A queen and Two Castles
by degunther
Summary: Rick and Kate have a UK adventure


A Queen and two Castles

Introduction – This story takes place approximately two years after Kate and Rick got married and describes an Adventure the Castles had in the United Kingdom.

Chapter 1 Preparation, Departure and Arrival

[Approximately 6 months ago]

"Sir, please tell me that this is an April fool's joke," pleads Beckett as she walks into Captain Gate's office. "I'm to 'Write a paper and craft a presentation detailing my team's method or methods for solving homicides. The paper shall be suitable for publication in one of the accredited Law Enforcement Related Professional Journals. The presentation will be given to the current FBI class in Quantico as part of a seminar series. A second presentation to more experienced field agents will be given in DC on the following day. The original presentation will occur on 30 April and the follow up on 1 May.'"

"I'd laugh Detective if I wasn't 'Ordered to release Detective Beckett and any members of the team that she requires to complete her assignment,'" quoted Captain Gates. "So, know any good writers," teased Gates?

"Just one, oh, he is going to be insufferable," grinned Kate. "How am I going to explain the evidentiary storytelling theorizing that sounds chaotic, but actually leads to the next line of pursuit to a bunch of traditionalists? Or explain the concept that the evidence isn't the evidence unless it supports the story, and the whole evidence to story to evidence trail," questions Kate.

"Take this as a compliment Detective, but you have only yourself to blame for this. Your team, and Castle, but don't tell him I said this, has compiled a great case closure record. The DA has won every case of yours he has taken to trial. He has stated that your team's attention to detail is the best in the city," said Captain Gates. "And I appreciate it."

"Kate I'm going to need a new Lieutenant of Detectives in about a year. You should consider it. I know more paperwork and less casework, but not much less casework. You would get to pick your cases and not just the homicides and consult on the more interesting ones," said Captain Gates, holding up a hand to forestall comments. "Just think about it. I could help you prepare for the Lieutenant's exam."

Nodding Kate departs the office.

[Approximately 3 months ago]

"Sir, are they kidding? They want be to brief Scotland Yard," questions Beckett holding another Directive in her hand.

"I don't see that as a problem. Do you Detective," said Captain Gates with a scowl and in a tone that suggested arguing was futile.

"Ah, No Sir", agreed Kate.

[Present Day]

"Sir it's about the Scotland Yard trip," said Detective Beckett.

"You leave in three days. Don't tell me you have cold feet," questions Captain Gates.

"No sir. It's just that I would like to spend some time after the seminar in the UK. Castle is coming with me and has arraigned to attend some MI-5 and MI-6 sponsored briefings the week after the seminar and he has got permission for me to tag along," said Beckett.

"I don't see a problem with that," said Gates.

"Then we would like to spend a week sightseeing," said Kate.

"The precinct will not fall apart if you are gone for three weeks Detective. I think the MI-5 and MI-6 briefings are job related. You will only need to spend the days for the vacation time," replied Captain Gates.

"Thank you Sir", said Beckett.

When Kate finally got around to packing for the trip she panicked. Two straight weeks of 'business suits', two black tie parties to support Castle, casual clothes for poking around London, and who knows what else she needed for their 'special' nights on the town. When she considered it, it was almost her entire wardrobe and then some. She did not have enough clothes, or suitcases, and the cost of flying them across would be outrageous. Castle told her not to worry, buy the suitcases and the clothes that she needed because they were going to ship their suitcases and other stuff from the loft to the hotel. The only thing she would need to bring on the airplane was a carry on, in case they got stuck somewhere. Kate momentarily dumbfounded by the practical approach suggested by Castle, quickly found her composure, and went shopping.

The hallway outside the Loft looked like the cross between a luggage showroom and a child's fort made out of boxes. In addition to their luggage they were taking across, Gina had provided Nikki Heat books and flyers for her counterpart in the UK. The cartage company was busy arranging the material on pallets and plastic wrapping it. Kate had to admit that shipping the luggage was a lot easier than flying with it.

The real action was at the counter over coffee where Castle found himself on the wrong side of two women, his book agent, Sue, and his ex-wife publisher, Gina. Kate had to admit that he brought it upon himself. Suspending the popular Nikki Heat series upset Gina, and using a week to promote Nikki Heat instead of that certain English gentlemen had upset his book agent and both were letting him know it.

"I don't understand," said Gina. "You are suspending a franchise that has produced ten books, and 6 movies to write for another house, to write for another character that you didn't create. You really should have your head examined, you know that don't you."

"We never got a contract offer from Black Swan," retorted his agent. "The offer for a three book deal with movie residuals was sweet. Rick always wanted to write material for that character, isn't that right Rick? What I don't understand is why you need to spend the time promoting Nikki Heat. You should be spending your time promoting the new material."

"I still don't see why you had to break with us Rick", replied Gina.

Kate had decided that enough is enough, her partner was in trouble and needed her help, and besides if any woman was going to cause Castle grief it was going to be her, it's the principle of the thing. "Anymore coffee luv? Morning Gina, Sue," said Kate. "Your idea of shipping the luggage seems to be working great. What time is the car do," asked Kate?

"In about four and a half hours," replied Castle.

"Do you have your new laptop configured," said Kate?

"I need to take care of that. Excuse me ladies," said Castle.

"I guess I'll be going, you got the number for the firm's agent in London right," said Gina?

"Yes, and the one for the new publisher too," said Castle looking at Sue.

"Good," Sue said. "I'm off"

Castle reaches across the counter, captures Kate's hand and brings it to his lips to kiss, and as their eyes lock no words need to be said.

Midway through the flight, Kate closes her book and looks around the first class compartment and thinks that being married to a millionaire certainly has its advantages. If the Department was paying for this I would be lucky to have coach, and who knows what type of hotel I would be stuck in. Finally her gaze falls on Castle. The man can sleep anywhere she thought. He has got an innocent sleeping face Kate thinks for at least the millionth time. I wonder what he thinks about my sleeping face? Slowly she leans in and brushes his check in a kiss. Before she can lean away Castle captures her hand, opens his eyes and says "The lady of my dreams. Of course in my dream you were...", stopped by a finger to the lips, which is promptly kissed.

"Later", whispers Kate with laughing eyes. "Later", agrees Castle. For the rest of the flight conversation is about mundane things, both about the trip and at home. Each thankful for the presence of the other.

With only a carry-on bag and a laptop for Castle, a carry-on bag and a purse for Kate, the trip to the Grosvenor House, via the Heathrow Express and the cab from Paddington Station occurs without incident.

After they had finished checking in, retrieved their luggage from the concierge, sorted and stowed their clothes, called the publisher so that she could retrieve the material, Castle noted that it was 11; 30 AM. "Leaving at 8:00 PM on Saturday night, flying for 8 hours, a 5 hour time change, and taking care of business sure messes up the body's clock. I know if I crash now, I'll wake up at midnight not get back to sleep and tomorrow will be torture. "

"So", said Kate "How about a light lunch, afterwards we grab our jackets take a leisurely walk in the park, perhaps sharing a park bench or three, come back, clean up, early dinner, then crash. If we wake up to early I'm sure we can find something to do."

Chapter 2 Taking Care of Business

For Kate the seminar schedule was from 8 to 5 on Monday through Thursday and 8 till noon on Friday. Castle's days were equally as hectic with book signings from 11:00 to 2:00 then another one from 3:00 to 6:00 followed by a small reception and a reading from 7:00-7:30. On Friday night the UK agent had planned a Nikki Heat Party with 20 signed first edition sets available for silent action, the money going to the London area libraries, an orchestra for entertainment and dancing, and a light buffet. It sounded like it could be a real fun party. On Saturday afternoon was a meet the author session with folks from the publishing house, movie studio and selected others from 12:00 till 3:00 followed by a re-launch party starting at 7:00 PM, the guest list to include the who's who of the fictional spydom. Both parties, black tie of course.

Calling Castle a mid-morning person would be stretching it, but everyday he managed to get up, clean up and have breakfast with Kate and see her off with a kiss and a "be good in school". Kate for her part insisted that Castle eat a good breakfast for she knew that lunch, if he ate it, would be quick and bad for him. After the seminars she managed to arrive in time for the reception. Having Kate there helped Castle to snack and drink smartly, and provided him with a readymade excuse for the ladies to stop flirting with him and leave at a respectable time to take his wife to a reasonable dinner.

Tuesday was the day that Kate was dreading, because it was her day to present. Her's was an invited paper and had the prime morning time slot. At least when she briefed the FBI she had Esposito and Ryan along. Today she felt alone. With that thought, Kate gasped and looked at her left hand. Her wedding ring seemed to be glowing, but no one else was noticing, and then she got it. Castle was with her and her with him, everywhere and always. Ok folks, thought a now supremely confident Kate, you asked for it you got it. Prepared remarks forgotten, Kate began "Good morning. My name is Detective Katherine Beckett, Kate for the Q&A session. I am a homicide Detective for the City of New York. Over the last several years my team has compiled a pretty great case closure, the best in fact, and a 100% convection record. You have asked be her to tell you how we do it. Well it's all about the story…." And for the next hour and a half the audience was hers.

Wednesday was a rinse and repeat of Monday. On Thursday Kate got ambushed at the last book reading. Several of the spectators from the previous readings had noticed Kate in the audience and thought it would be nice if they could get Kate and Rick due a duet. With Kate reading the Nikki Heat related material and Castle everything else. Kate, railroaded by the audience reluctantly agrees. The material the audience wants read includes one of the steamier scenes. The reading went longer than 7:30 and ended with a standing O.

Later after dinner when Jameson and Nikki had reverted back to Rick and Kate and they were taking another evening stroll in the park Kate confided that reading was scary and fun. "Would you like to do more of the reading," asked Castle?

"Nikki Heat, sure," said Kate. "If you write me in your new stuff I will kick your ass."

"If I don't write you in," asked Castle.

With a grin quickly turning into a smile, "Then I will kick you out of bed", teased Kate.

"Looks like I'm getting my asked kicked," replied Castle. A gentle but long squeeze of his hand was the only reply.

As Kate was leaving the last seminar she was hailed by Inspector Simon Hunt. They caught up for a few minutes and the Inspector invited Kate up to his flat for a drink. Kate shook her head no and replied, "They are throwing a party for my husband tonight at the Four Seasons Canary Wharf beginning at 7:00 PM, black tie, there is bound to be single beautiful women there. There is no reason why you shouldn't get lucky tonight. I know I will."

"Does he knew," asked Simon?

"No", said Kate. "There is no reason for him to know. You were a before. Since we became lovers he is my **only.** He will be my **only** until we both die."

Apologizing Simon departs.

At about 6:10 PM Castle is standing in front of a mirror trying unsuccessful to tie his tie. Kate walks in tells him to turn around. He does so and sees a vision of loveliness. Kate is dressed in a light lavender dress, high neck, her right shoulder bare – reminiscent of the traditional Amazon dress, earrings, and bracelets complete the look. Her hair is piled up and held in place with jade combs. When Kate finishes tying the tie she asks, "What would you do without me?"

Castle replies, "Alexis asked be the same question when she left for college. I told her I would marry you. If you aren't around I guess I don't go black tie." The punch to his shoulder was softened by the smile on Kate's face.

Kate felt spectacular, she knew she was looking good; when she looked in the mirror she liked what she saw, and the admiring glances of men as she walked to the elevator where easy to see. But the look of Castle's face was the one she cherished. How she looked in his eyes was the only thing that mattered to her. Right now the joy on his face warmed her heart. Drawing her close Castle whispers, "Kate you look,….I don't know if I want to share you with anyone else."

"You aren't sharing luv. They can look all they want, but only one man has my heart and I am in his arms," whispers Kate. Forehead to forehead, Kate's arms around Castles neck, his arms around her waist they stand there for an eternity. "We better be leaving," said Kate.

Reluctantly Rick agrees.

On the way over in the car, Kate decided that for tonight Detective Beckett did not exist. Tonight she was not a cop, tonight there were no citizens to serve and protect. Tonight she was simply a woman at a party with the man she loved. Tonight she was Katherine Houghton Castle aka Mrs. Castle.

The publisher has managed to attract a fair amount of media coverage, the usual literary critics, some celebrity reporters, and some local photographers. Castle was in his element, charming, witty, urbane, telling story after story, attentive and polite, and everyone's perfect host. Kate was the center of attention for the photographers. Her natural good looks would have caught the photographer's eye normally, but tonight Kate seems to glow. Confident, a success in her field, gorgeous, equally witty and charming Kate was perceived by those in attendance to be Castle's equal, Castle's partner, and not just the cop that caught Castle's fancy.

Separately they were like beacons in the darkness, together they were devastating. Seemingly oblivious to the fact that they were completing each other's thoughts, and sentences, their earnest and easy going manner made interview questions seem like polite conversation. Their time on the dance floor brief, for neither one had quite mastered ballroom dancing. That thought Castle, is something we are going to fix. Their picture together was the highlight of the next day's society section.

Kate always smiled when she heard Castle say, "Of course I'm going to write more Nikki Heat…." or "Why wouldn't I write more…" She almost ran over and kissed him when he answered "Be lost, and she's not my muse, she's my partner." to a question about "what would he be without his muse." The questions for her were more mundane. "How does it feel to be the inspiration for,…" "What's it like to be married to…" The question that caught her off guard was "When did you first discover that you loved Castle?" Her answer, "Castle and I just had a major fight, I was alone interrogating a suspect, a walked around the room questioning the suspect, then suddenly I felt Castle's presence, like he was here in the room with me like he belonged here with me, and I with him. Right then I decided that this suspect needed to confess quickly because I had to talk to Castle. He did. We met and before I could really apologize, he proposed. I've been by his side ever since," absolutely startled and delighted the reporters.

All in all a successful party, everyone went away happy and £275,000 was raised for the Library Fund. Later that night Kate and Rick practiced the scene that they read together the previous day until both them got it right, at the same time.

On Saturday Castle woke to the sound of Kate dressing, "Hey," he said, "Heading out?"

"Yea," Kate replied, "I'd thought I would spend the morning and afternoon shopping. I will be back in time for the party. I can't wait to see how many bouncy, bubbly, blond, bimbos the publisher comes up with. Besides your afternoon meeting sounded like an investors meeting, and I'd be in the way."

"Try saying that fast four times in a row and you'd never be in the way." smirked Castle.

"Not on your life buster," smiled Kate.

"Know where you're going yet," questioned Rick?

"I'd thought I would start at Harrods. It's supposed to be a shopping wonder of the world then work through some other places the concierge suggested," replied Kate.

"Have fun," waved Castle. With a smile and her best bubbly bounce Kate departed.

Now what I am going to do till lunch, thought Rick? Getting out of bed, going to the phone and punching a few buttons, "Good morning Mr. Castle, how can I help you today?" "Maurice, if I wanted to buy something really special for Mrs. Castle, where would I go," asked Rick?

The morning was a pleasant blur for Kate as she shopped in Harrods. It was everything that its reputation said it would be and more. The scarves and hat that absolutely fit Kate's image of Martha was perfect. The necklace would be perfect for Alexis, as will be the bracelets for Jenny. Esposito will love Lanie in the new earrings. Dad will like the ties and tie an early light lunch she headed out to complete her shopping. Tin Pan Alley had just the thing for Esposito. Hamley's had just the toy for Jenny's baby. Kate had to resist buying the other toy for the biggest kid in her life, because she had one more stop, Comic Showcase.

Castle, Kate thought, would go nuts in here. She browsed the current stacks, and then started searching the older editions boxes. At first Kate was unaware of the distraction she was creating and the attention she was drawing. Finally the silence and the whispers of "Nikki Heat" were overwhelming. Looking up and around Kate realized that she was surrounded, but not in any kind of danger. "OK, guys what's going on here," asked Kate testily?

"My name is Tom, and I'm the manager her. Are you Nikki Heat, I mean Detective Beckett?"

"Yes, I am" nods Kate.

"If it's not too much trouble, I guess we were all wondering if we could have your autograph," enquires Tom?

"Sure" laughs Kate, "If there is a place I can sit down, and drop these packages."

As they had moved things around to accommodate Kate, Tom hands her a first edition "Naked Heat", already signed by Castle and asks, "Is there anything special you're looking for?"

"Spiderman 13, 29, and 47; Doctor Strange 2, 17, and 29; Batman 13 for Castle; Eastman and Lairds TMNT –Donatello; and Ghost Rider 19, 20 for me," rattles off Kate. Tom only had 6 of the comics in good condition and the prices were very very sweet. Backed, covered, and wrapped for no peeking, Kate feels that this is a secret that even Castle will love.

Just wandering through Portobello Road on the way back to a taxi stand Kate discovered Captain Gates two missing Gemini Dolls! The problem is that she can't give gifts to her Captain, but Castle can! Let him figure it out. Her purchases complete and an unexpected prize, Kate headed back to the hotel, to Castle.

His purchase for Kate complete and scheduled for delivery, Castle headed toward the meet the author meeting. As Kate had foreseen it was a combination of investors being sure that Rick understands their interests to well wishers offering well intended, but often incompatible and inoperable suggestions on how to craft the stores. In the end Castle decided he would reread his favorite three of the original series to capture the feel of the traditional character again then craft updated stories, using situations, gadgets, and women to fit today's world. Heading back to the hotel with outlines already forming in his mind; he decided that he and Kate needed to go to Jamaica for some 'research'.

"Help" pleads Castle, once again trying to tie his tie. "Coming", shouts Kate. Castle turns to watch Kate enter the room. Once again he is awestruck. Kate is wearing a color she has never worn before, Gold. High neck, with the back open all the way down to there, a slanted hem line, mid thigh on the right to mid calf on the. Her hair pulled together into a single shiny mass tumbling over her left shoulder. Racy and stylish, she once again will be the most beautiful woman in the room.

Kate watches Castle's eyes as she walks into the room. The warmth in them would boil the oceans she thought. After she finishes tying his tie, again, Castle says, "Kate." He is stopped by a finger to his lips, "Kiss me before I finish my makeup," purrs Kate. After a kiss that is worth of its name, Kate gently disengages and says, "Why does it hurt it so much when we stop?" Pushing away gently Kate puts on the finishing touches.

The re-launch party was a great success. While essential to the party, the Castles were not the stars of the show. With three former special British gentle in attendance, and stars from other UK and international spy related shows together for the first time, as well as plenty of bouncy, bubbly, blond, bimbos the reporters and photographers had a lot more important people to talk to than the new writer and his wife. The lack of attention hurt Rick's ego for a moment, then a look from Kate, a smile, and a dance put everything back in perspective. Tonight he was at a party where he had no over arching responsibilities. The beautiful woman on his arm was his wife, whom he loved, and seemingly his only duty was to be sure that she had a good time, and they did. Despite all of the beautiful people present, the society editor chose to use Rick's and Kate's red carpet picture to introduce his description of the event.

Chapter 3 Back to School

Sunday begins lazily, with coffee for two a fruit plate. Castle calls the duty desk at MI-5 and MI-6 to confirm his and Kate's appointments. Later Castle is outlining the overarching story arc for the three books, and starting the outline for the first story in the series. Occasionally he flips to a Nikki Heat outline and adds details.

Kate, on her own laptop, is gisting the lessons that she absorbed from the seminars and paying meticulous attention to creating a meaningful contact list.

Noon rolls around and they head downstairs to the Sunday Brunch, take a leisure walk around the park, then back to the hotel to work on their separate projects. Around 4:00 PM they start to get ready for these evenings activities, Tea at the Ritz and on to the theater to see Wicked, then a light supper afterwards. As they get into taxi on their way to the Ritz, Castle lets out a low chuckle that grows into a laugh. Kate, bewildered at first then laughs as understanding grows, for she in one of her best business suits, and Castle in a coat and tie, feel woefully underdressed!

Monday and Tuesday are with MI-5. After clearing security Rick and Kate are ushered into a conference room and told for the most part the briefings will be unclassified and note taking will be allowed. They want this to be as informative as possible so interrupt with questions when you feel the need. Rick's questions tended toward the operational and procedural ends of the spectrum. Kate's more toward the jurisdictional and collaborative operations domain. Kate reciprocated with stories and issues dealing with how local police deal with federal authorities and the friction that it causes. Both the MI-5 and Kate expressed dismay at how the interfaces between local and federal police forces were usually strained during an operation. For different reasons, both were taking meticulous care in creating a contact list.

Wednesday and Thursday were with MI-6, while the general structure is unclassified; all of the detail is classified. Castle is in his element, is trying to extract as much as he could from the presenters as to how MI-6 operates, how much he could say to the readers without crossing the line, and what types of missions could a modern day assassin be sent on to complete? Castle knows that authentic detailing makes it easier for the reader to accept the character and be swept along by the story. Kate feels that she is just along for the ride. One of the things that Castle prides himself on is that the details are correct. You know, Kate thought, that is also what makes him a good partner in crime solving.

Their evenings are spent clarifying their notes, a rather early dinner, followed by an evening stroll. They know there is no need to rush to see London, from Friday on they will have nine whole days for themselves. In the suite, Castle works on his writing and Kate reads. Most nights Kate persuades Castle to join her at the pool for a swim. Exercise followed by exercise is good for the body and the soul.

Chapter 4 Practice Run

[Friday]

The day had started badly for Castle and continued to get worse. Sue had emailed that the customer wanted to accelerate the publishing schedule with the first book due in three months, with a considerable bonus, and he lost at Rock, Paper, and Scissors to Kate again. This means that Kate gets to pick today's itinerary; Tower of London (OK), then the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Rick wanted to go the Arms and Armor Museum, and the Natural History Museum. The laws of chance were on his side, one of these times he had to win!

The lines at the Tower were not too bad and they moved right along. The 'Edgar' in him was pleased that the Ravens were considered guardians of the Tower. As they got off of the bus at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Rick quickly grabbed Kate pulled her to him and backed away. Following his gaze she sees a young man quickly heading toward a young woman. "Castle…", she asks.

"He placed a backpack by the brown Vauxhall Astra as soon as the kids started getting off of the bus," replied Castle.

"You don't think… " [BOOM] a loud explosion rips out throwing the carry to the right and decimating some of the children.

Kate and Rick watch the other couple walk slowly toward the car and gesturing to each other.

"Come on," says Kate as she pulls on Castle's arm, "Let's go talk to them." As Kate and Rick approach, the couple spots them then hurries away. As Kate starts to sprint after them Castle yells, "Kate we are not in New York." Kate slows then stops looks at the fleeing couple, then back at Castle "Crap" is all she says.

"Come on," says Castle, "at least we can try to help the victims until the EMs get her, and give our statements to the police when they arrive." Kate reluctantly agrees.

The Castle's wade into the aftermath of the bombing with cool, calm, reason and a purpose. They find the wounded grab passersby to hold the wounded's hand to remind them that they are not alone and an easy visual for the EMs to spot and start to provide treatment. When the Constables arrive and Kate and Rick each give their statement, Kate finds Castle nervous and withdrawn. "Let's go," he says.

"Castle what's wrong," asks Kate?

"Not here, let's get some coffee and a place to talk privately, ok," says Castle?

Kate nods, something is really bothering him.

Castle gets off of the bus and heads immediately for the park bench. Kate, worried, buys two coffees, follows him across, hands him the coffee, sits down beside him and says in a low pitched voice full of concern, "Castle, I'm here, talk with me."

In obvious pain Castle begins, "Three things. They didn't believe me Kate. It was ok up to the time I said I was an American and a crime novelist. After that I don't think he took note one. I suspect that my statement would see the light of day."

"Now that you mention it," Kate replied "the Constable that interviewed me lost interest when I said I was a Homicide Detective from Ney York City."

"I had a flashback to the Occupy Bombing Case Kate," said Castle shrugging off Kate's hand on his. "Do you know why I went to Los Vegas after the case?" Continuing before Kate could answer, "I heard you in the box tell the pickpocket that you remembered everything. It hurt Kate, I thought you lied to me on purpose and was stringing be alone for your amusement. I guess I haven't gotten over it."

"Castle", cried Kate, "I wasn't ready to deal with it."

"I know that know," cried Castle, "Not then. Please forgive me Kate?"

"It's ok Castle. It's ok Castle," soothed Kate, "there is nothing to forgive. We were not kind to each other back then. I married you, you know." A hand squeeze was Castle's only reply.

"The crime scene scared me Kate," confessed Castle.

"Every one dies Castle," said Kate.

"It's not that. It's that I'm scared I'm capable of doing that," whispered Castle.

SMACK, the slap was heard across the street and turned quite a few heads. "RICHARD ALEXANDER RODGERS don't you ever, ever say or think that. You are no more capable of doing that that I am of flying to the moon," said Kate.

"Maybe 3XK was right I will finally crack. Stop writing about death and cause it," continued Castle.

SMACK, this time the slap is to the other check forcing Castle to finally look at Kate. "Castle you have a dark side, yes, but you are not capable of murder."

"How do you know?"

"Look at me," said Kate, "when I see you at a crime scene I see you feel for the victims. Many times I have heard you say to yourself what if that was Alexis. You could no more hurt Alexis than I could. Rick can you see yourself killing Alexis? No! That is what your mind would be telling you if you tried to commit murder. And you can't do that."

"No I couldn't," said a relived Castle.

"Then there is your sleeping face."

"My what," said Castle?

"You talk in your sleep and sometimes you have an annoying snore. You also have a cute snort, but when you are deeply asleep you have the face of an innocent child. No one with any kind of evil nature could hide it while they are sleeping."

"You believe that?"

"Yes I do," said Kate with conviction. "Let's examine your fear of becoming a murder. In your mind to commit a murder would force you to end the life of one you brought into the world, the life of the one you hold most precious, the life of the one you would kill to protect. The Richard Alexander Rodgers that I know and married would never dream or do such a thing. Why do you think you're capable of doing this, because some psychopath who wants to mess with your mind says so? Seriously Castle? Trust yourself. You know you could never be a murderer. Take that fear put it a rocket and blast it towards the sun. It's done. Trust me Castle you are not capable of becoming a murder."

"Castle I don't know what drives your fascination with dead. I don't you know. What I do know is that there is no way you could commit murder. Believe it!," whispered Kate.

After a long moment Castle said "OK". When Kate looked in his eyes she still saw the pain, but also the knowledge that this demon had been banished.

"Castle," said Kate," I have another rocket that needs to go to the sun. When Inspector Hunt was in the US I had drinks with him."

Kate relaxed when she finally heard Castle breathe. "That was before," he said.

"Since we became lovers you have been by **only**," whispered Kate, "and will be my **only **until I die."

"Mine too," whispered Castle. "They aren't going to let us help are they?"

Kate shakes her head no, "MI-5 have the case now you think?"

"A bombing of a public institution, yes," replied Castle. "How soon before they get back to us, assuming that they do?

"Tomorrow morning at the earliest," said Kate. "If we don't hear by 3:00PM I suggest we call someone."

"So the rest of the day is ours." Not happy Castle asked, "What are we going to do?"

Kate said, "Not go back to the hotel, we'd both go crazy. We need someplace with people around ..."

"…to walk, to talk,…", said Rick.

"…to sit if we need to…", said Kate

"…to get something to eat…", as Castle's stomach rumbled.

"…surrounded by life…". "The zoo," they both said together.

Consulting the map, "It's only a couple of stops away. I'm glad we decided to do the hop-on hop-off thing. Come on," she said standing up and offering a hand up to Castle. A few steps later Kate panicked when Castle disengaged his hand from hers, only to be reassured as she watched him pick up the empties and deposit them in the trash container.

Waiting for the bus, "It's a light and tumble journey, ouch ,…", elbow to the ribs, "what was that for," asked Castle?

"Esposito is the only musician on my team," snickered Kate.

"But we're going to the Zoo," said Rick.

"And I'll buy you some ice cream," said Kate. "After lunch."

Despite the wet and the chill, the Castles took seats in the unprotected area on the bus. Anyone overhearing their conversation would have called the Metropolitan Police at once.

The morning's tragedy put a major damper on the rest of the day's activities. The thought of another disaster about to happen kept Rick and Kate from enjoying the animals at the zoo. The wondrous likeliness's at Madame Tussauds did not entertain them. The magnificent view of London at night from the top of the Eye passed them by. The wait staff at the Hotel was concerned. The Castles, normally a smiling animated pair at dinner was silent. It wasn't until the busboy overhead Kate say, "Castle, we got to stop those guys from killing more kids," that they understood the silence.

The Metropolitan Police Force and MI-5 were in their normal state of ordered chaos. The blast at the museum had disrupted all the normal routines. Despite all of the checklists, all of the practice drills; it still takes too long to get a team in place to really start working the crime, thought Inspector Hunt. His immediate task was to review the statements from the witnesses, determine which ones were worth a re-interview and get them in here. Now he was told that all of the statements had been sent to MI-5, and he would not get his copies till the first thing in the morning. Knowing that sleep is a weapon, Inspector Hunt dismissed his team, telling them to show up early and be ready to start reducing the witness statements. Hoping that bad guys were at least has badly organized as this operation appeared to be, he opted to sample a pint or two.

Chapter 5 [Help Wanted, No Vacancy]

[Saturday]

Castle awoke to Kate saying, "Come on Castle we need to get our exercise early today. If I'm right we could be busy this afternoon and tonight." Castle groaned and sat-up. "Your trunks are in there," pointed Kate. Castle really didn't like swimming the laps; it got to be boring after a while. He never got tired of seeing Kate in a swimsuit though, go figure. Besides since Kate moved in and bullied him into the conditioning plan, he actually did feel better, and the fringe benefits were superb.

Laps complete, dressed and ready to go to breakfast, and still no call, "they'll call," said Castle.

"You pick today Castle," said Kate.

"Hop-on Hop-off again? Natural History Museum, Tate Modern," suggested Castle.

"Ok, let's tell Maurice just in case," suggested Kate. After breakfast they were off.

At the Station House Inspector Hunt is disappointed, the statements came over from MI-5 early this morning and so far he had not uncovered a single lead. Constable Mac Dermott said he had one about a man and a woman, Sergeant Taylor said he had two but would probably discount them. "Why," asked Inspector Hunt.

"They are both Yanks from New York, probably trying to get their names in the paper" says Sergeant Taylor, "One claims to be a Crime Novelist and the other claims to be…"

"…a homicide detective," finishes Inspector Hunt. "Let me guess the gentlemen's name is Castle, and the lady's Beckett?"

"How did you know Sir?"

"Find them, now. Check the five star hotels under Castle," instructs the inspector.

"Sergeant," says the Inspector, "the lady is the best Homicide Detective in NYC and maybe the entire United States, and the gentlemen is the best analyst that I have ever met. If she saw something I want to know, if he has a theory I want to hear it. We have her photo from the seminar from two weeks ago, his we can get from his website. We need to find them. Go, go"

The Castles were quietly collected as they left the Tate Modern museum and rushed to the Station House. Re-acquainted with Inspector Hunt they were given to sketch artists to describe the man and woman. While the sketches are being processed for recognition Kate and Rick join the Inspector and his team for a quick lunch then hurry back. With no leads an some tension Castle and the Inspector the end of lunch and the return to the station house was welcome.

The sketches had borne fruit. They have identified the man and the woman as members of an anti-British terrorist group. With the names and the descriptions the hunting can begin. Kate and Rick are invited to join in on a strategy meeting. The meeting is attended by members of both the Metropolitan Police Force and MI-5. Now that the assailants have been identified Commander Thorm of the MET will lead the investigation in the city and his counterpart in MI-5 will handle the search in the rest of the UK. The current working theory is that the bombing was a 'one of' and they would go back to ground. Castle violent disagrees.

"Do we have any information on the type of bomb that they used," asked Castle. When no one volunteered any information Castle continued. "From where we were it seemed to be a double explosive, two bombs off of the same trigger. One part of the bomb was used to move the car, the other to kill…. Kill the children," said Castle in a shaky voice. When still no information was volunteered he continued, "That is a pretty sophisticated device. Not something your everyday bomb maker can pull-off. Do you have any idea who could build the device?"

After a long silence a MI-5 agent spoke up. "You were correct. It was a bi-directional bomb. We only know of two people in the UK capable of crafting this type of device. One is in jail and the other is free with a known hatred for London."

"Is he a 'one-and-done' guy," asked Castle?

"No" was the replied.

"My point exactly," said Castle, "yesterday morning was a dry run. I don't know what they are after, but it's not a crowd at a museum."

"Why the double explosive," asked an Inspector?

"To move the car and to kill," said Castle without a moment of thought. "They push the car out into the road to stop another vehicle, and then use the confusion caused by the other blast to walk-in and in plain sight and do something to the trapped vehicle."

"Trained drivers will drive over people to get away if they have to," said a MI-5 guy.

"I talked to several Secret Service personnel in the span of doing research, they confided that even they would have trouble driving over little kids to save the President. I don't think the drivers over here would react any differently," responded Castle.

"Who would be the target," asked the Commander?

"I 'm sure this town has a lot of important people being driven around. If you can check there routes with narrow streets or streets that can easily become narrow with schools buses of kids visiting something that should provide the point of attack. The first target that comes to my mind is the Royals. What would it take to check their routes," asked Castle.

With the mention of the Royals the room grew still.

"That's a fine theory Mr. Castle, but you have no proof," said the Commander.

"This is what he is good at Sir," pleads Kate. "True he has only the proof of the bomb type. Given that, he has provided a lead for the manufacturer of the bomb. We need to find him. He has given us a scenario for which that type of weapon makes sense to use, he has provided a possible linkage between busloads of kids and target sites, and identified the highest priority targets. If we cannot find these guys in time the least we can do is make it difficult for them to strike."

"Without proof this is all conjecture," said the Commander.

"Commander, it has been my experience that evidence, leads to theory. Theory leads us to more evidence, which refines the theory, which leads us to the criminal," said Kate in a voice that allowed no dissent. "Castle has given us a good working theory and pointed us in a direction to obtain leads and more evidence. We need to follow it where it leads."

"Mr. and Mrs. Castle I thank you for your efforts. You have identified the people responsible for this act. We will put APBs for the man, woman, and the bomb maker. The consensus still is that this is an isolated attack. At this time I see no reason to alert the detail guarding the Royals or issue a general alert. Thank you. That will be all," announced the Commander.

"Commander," said Castle," I know you are going to try to identify the type and lot of the explosive, look through traffic video's to try to find the man and the woman, work through last known locations, and known associates, please tell me you are going to try to identify the next potential target areas and provide a visual presence to deter the attack?"

"Commander two weeks ago you invited me here to talk about my methods for solving a high percentage of cases in a short period of time. This is it! Did my words fall into a well," adds Kate?

"I don't know how it's done in the US Mr. Castle, Detective, but here when the senior officer present declares the meeting over its over," replied the Commander.

"Commander!" Castle stopped as Kate's hand gripped his forearm with incredible force. "Good day."

Maurice could tell the moment that the Castles got out of the police car' returning them to the hotel, that they were pissed. They left the car and headed straight for the Gardens. Not with themselves it seems, Mrs. Castle went easily to her husband's arm and the embrace they shared left no doubt that they belonged to each other. This meant that they were pissed at the Met. I know they were at the bombing, thought Maurice, and they told me when they left this morning to expect a call from the police. That is why they left their itinerary. The Met must not be letting them help with the case, thought Maurice, but if half of what I have heard and read about them is true why not? I ask them after their walk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Castle, how was your walk," asked Maurice.

"Therapeutic," said Rick and a small smile appeared on Kate's face.

"I gather that your meeting with the Met was less than satisfactory. I was wondering if there is anything I could do to help," continued Maurice.

"I don't think…" "Castle", interrupted Kate. "I have an idea."

Kate explained that they would need a good map of London, street details, at least around the tourist areas, a list of the events the Royals were participating in the next week, and if and when any of the major museums etc would be hosting groups of kids when they would arrive etc.

Maurice suggested that they buy a GPS for the maps. The accuracy was outstanding and they could scale in and out as necessary. They could use it for time and distance analysis, and they had them in the gift store. Even though the store was closed, Maurice assured them that he would have one out of the store with batteries and a charger and in their room by the time they finished dinner. The Royals events they could get from the website, and tomorrow after 11:00AM he would start calling the museums and such telling them that he had some important guests who loved children, they preferred for them not to be in the museums they are visiting, I should be able to get the whole week's worth of attendance by 2:00 PM. Giving the Castles time to do a match for Monday. Of course he would book them a car for scouting purposes. But they had to promise to tell him if they had any possible targets, for his daughter was going to visit a museum tomorrow.

"Thanks. I do not want to start a panic. I will not tell you the name of the possible targets, but if you tell me where your daughter is going I will either nod ok or not, deal," said Rick?

Maurice nods.

"I'm driving," said Kate.

Chapter 5 [Scouting Party]

Sunday

Once again Castle wakes to Kate saying it's time to go swimming. Unlike yesterday, this exercise period was followed by another exercise period that is also good for the heart and the soul. After they had cleaned up they spent time becoming familiar with the GPS and plotting out the Royals plans for the week. After brunch they picked up the information, the name of a museum, and the car keys from Maurice.

In their room they concluded that there were six possible ambush sites. Happily Maurice's little girl would be someplace else. On the way to the car, Castle stopped off to thank Maurice for the GPS and not to worry about his little girl. The relief on his face was obvious. "Castle," Maurice said as he grabbed Rick's arm," stop them, other fathers won't be as lucky." With a nod Castle hurried on.

As Castle got in beside Beckett he pointed out two men scrambling to get in their vehicle."Detail," asked Castle?

"You think," replied Beckett.

"Their trade craft stinks," remarked Castle."Let's not try to lose them, the Commander would be upset." With a snort, Kate turned merged into traffic.

When they scouted the third site, the Victoria and Albert Museum on Exhibition Road, they knew they had found the site. Four buses of kids scheduled in around 9:15 and the timeline form the residence to her had the Royals vehicle here around 9:14. The timelines were too good to be a coincidence. Casing the scene from across the street on the East Lawn it was easy to visualize that the buses pulling in would block one of the lanes, the taxi stand providing a further restriction to the rear, all they would need is a stalled vehicle on the shoulder in the left lane to go boom and all the forward lanes to be blocked. A following vehicle coming out of the parking lot, maybe a taxi would completely trap the Royal vehicle.

"Should we tell the Commander," asks Castle?

"His people should tell him," replied Kate gesturing slightly toward their shadows. "If the police don't show tomorrow, can we stop them?"

Their shadow followed them to the other three spots and then back to the hotel.

Dinner that night was Chinese at a restaurant a couple of blocks away from the hotel. While the food was great, Kate and Rick did not notice. Their minds too concerned on how they could stop the attack if the Met did not show up.

Chapter 6 [Castle Time]

[Monday]

Neither slept well Sunday night. Each with their nightmares about what tomorrow might bring. Rick finally went to sleep after he heard Kate start her soft and gentle snore. Not wanting to disturb her he shifted so that he could see her face. He wondered for the millionth time why she said yes and counted himself lucky that she did.

Kate woke too early, but was comforted by the sound of Castle's breathing and the steady beat of his heart. She looked up to see his sleeping face and wondered why it took her so long to see Castle for what he truly is, and repeated an oft thought vow to never leave his side. She reached and touched his check. As she moved her hand away, Castle stirred and captured it. "Don't go," he whispered and shifted so that they could cuddle even closer. The alarm clock beeped all too soon.

Washed, clothed in sturdy clothes, and having completed breakfast, the Castles were on their way to the main event. Before they proceeded to their car they acquired a newspaper, a map frequently used by tourists, some binoculars, a thermos and some coffee. For their stakeout they intended to play the part of American tourists waiting for the museum to open. After a quick debate, they decided not to call either the Commander or the Inspector.

When they left the parking garage, both Kate and Rick were slightly unnerved that they could not spot their shadows. "Maybe they got better," quipped Castle. Kate knew he was just worried as she was. They arrived at the Victoria and Albert Museum in plenty of time to park, stroll to the entrance, find it locked, appear surprised, stroll across the street to the East Lawn, and sit at a park bench with a full view of everything.

When a car stopped on the shoulder at 9:05 directly almost directly across from the entrance to the museum and popped it's hood both Castles knew that the game was on. A minute later a car turned into the museum and looped around to the exit.  
"There's the blocking car," said Kate. "We need to be closer. How big a blast radius do you think?"

"Sixty feet," responded Castle. "In a couple of minutes we can start walking slowly down this side of the road toward the stalled car as if we plan to cross the street at the entrance way. I make a team of seven, you?" Kate nods, binoculars, thermos, map, and paper forgotten, stripped and ready for action the Castles approach the ambush scene hand in hand.

"Buses Castle," said Kate, as she pulls him close to slow their progress. " I make one in the trap car, the other man on that side is just loitering, four men, and one woman on this side. The men are splitting up, two moving toward us and two and the woman walking away. There's the Rolls Royce," said Kate.

As the car carrying the Royals went past the exit the trap vehicle started into the street. As the Rolls Royce drew alongside the fourth bus, three explosions went off. Buses three and four exploded outwards trapping the car in a debris field to the front and the left of the vehicle. The stalled car exploded and pinned the car to the right. The trapping car slide sideways and blocked any rear movement.

For a moment there was silence, and then the car was under fire, one gunman on the left and two on the right. Two other men on the right were rushing the vehicle, each carry a large object.

"Shape charges," declares Castle and starts to run for the vehicle.

"They blew the buses," wails Kate as she follows her husband into the fray.

The guards in the vehicle recognize the danger and respond. The guard on the left side slides out the door shoots and kills the attacker on his side of the vehicle before getting fatally hit. The driver rolls out and shoots the two carrying the bombs before being shot by the gunman.

One of the gunmen moves to pick up one of the bombs and heads toward the vehicle just as Castle hits his partner. The impact knocks the attacker down and causes his gun to go flying. Castle continues the roll and manages to trip the bomb toting attacker as he nears the car. The bomb and the attacker's weapon go flying. The attacker's head impacts the car and he is stunned. Castle sweeps the bomb away with his left hand and repeated drives the attackers head into the pavement.

The first attacker recovers and scrambles after his weapon. He turns and fires three times at Castle before he is hit by Kate. The fourth shot goes high. Kate's impact knocks the guns lose again, but Kate has fallen heavily and is slow to getup. The attacker wheels on her and kicks her repeatedly. Satisfied that Kate is out of action, the attacker picks up his gun and shots Kate in the leg for spite. Aiming at Kate's head he fires again. Kate manages to jerk away in time but the ricochet from the payment, enters her neck and shoulder. Pissed the attacker yelling, "die bitch" moves closer to kill Kate. Before he can fire four shots ring out, Castle! As the attacker falls one shot is fired. It hits Kate in her right shoulder. The attacker falls, the gun skittering to within easy reach of Kate's left hand. Castle having shot his wife's attacker from prone loses his grip on the gun and falls unconscious.

Kate, struggling to remain conscious, hears a noise behind her then sees the woman pick up the bomb and a gun. Before she can bring the gun to bear on Castle, Kate grabs the gun with her left hand shoots and kills the woman with a single shot. It takes Kate forever to crawl the twenty feet toward her husband. Face to face she sees Castle blow a blood bubble. Keep breathing luv, she thinks, I'm here, we did it. In a dreamlike state Kate heard the car door open and close, felt a presence beside her and a voice whisper, "Be strong my children, you are not alone."

The image of the Queen Mother on two knees between Rick and Kate, with Kate's face clearly visible, the Queen's head bowed as if in prayer, and her hands protectively on the two Castle's was run by every paper in the world.

The first to arrive was not an EM or a police unit; it was Captain Harding of the 45th Commando, on leave in London with his wife. Today was the day they had planned to visit the Victoria and Albert Museum. Hearing the explosions and the gunfire he rushed to the scene. Seeing the Queen kneeing between the two bodies he moved to be on the other side of Castle, dropped to knees, half bowed and said, "Captain Harding of the 45th Your Majesty. How can I be of service?"

"These two," she said, "the best."

"Yes Sir," was all he could stammer.

Chapter 7 Aftermath

[Monday]

An indeterminate time later Kate wakes up alone in a hospital. Castle her thoughts scream. She struggles to sit-up. The movement attracts Captain Harding. He crouches down so that his face is level with hers. "Mrs. Castle," he says, "you have suffered three gunshot wounds. One of the wounds in your right leg, another in your right shoulder and one in your left neck and shoulder area. None are serious. The right shoulder and leg will require a bit of PT. In addition you have several broken and brushed ribs. The Doctor thinks you can be released tomorrow."

"Castle" Kate asks?

"Your husband was shot three times also, twice in the abdomen, and one penetrated the lung. He lost a lot of blood, and is suspected of having a sever concussion. The Doctors are predicting a full recovery, but the PT will be a bit painful."

"Take me," Kate pleads.

With a nod, "wait one" is all he says.

The nurse comes in and prepares the IV stand, moments later the Captain rushes in with a wheel chair. Together they get Kate settled, the IV stand in tow and Kate sufficient covered up to protect her modesty. The Captain wheels Kate into Castles room.

He looks pale, on oxygen, probably just a precaution, no respirator, Kate thinks, BP and HR look ok, as does rep rate and POS OX. He is going to be ok. I can live again. As she reaches up to touch his hand a stern voice cries out, "What do you think you're doing there?"

Keeping her eyes firmly fixed on her husband Kate replies, "I'm going to hold my husband's hand."

"He is in critical condition and should not be disturbed," replied the Doctor.

"Do be a dear and be quiet as you leave, Oh please have my bed moved in here," retorted Kate.

"What do you think you can do in here that I can't" said the Doctor.

Fixing the Doctor with her gaze for the first time Kate replies, "I'm going to hold his hand. I'm going to tell him that I'm alive and ok. I'm going to kiss him on the check and tell him I love him. Are you going to do that Doctor? Thought not," turning back to look at Castle.

Moments later Kate turns her head as an unnatural silence has descended upon the ward. Nodding to the Captain to wheel her out she sees the Duchess of Cornwall and her husband in the uniform of a Rear Admiral coming toward them. As Kate struggles to stand, the Prince says, "Good God Lady Castle don't you dare try to get out of that chair."

The Duchess reads the faces of the party and asks, "Lady Castle what's wrong?"

Kate tells her of her desire to be in the same room as her husband, recounting her own dread when she woke up just a little while ago, and so far the Doctor has deigned her request. In a voice that could freeze liquid helium the Prince asks, "Doctor, think carefully and give me one solid medical reason why moving the lady in with her husband would harm your patient." None heard, the room was hastily reconfigured with the beds, side-by-side, and as close together as possible.

"Captain," said the Rear Admiral, "I have taken the liberty and called your Colonel. I informed him that you are operating under the Queens' verbal orders and could not be expected to return to duty before a week from next Wednesday. Oh and my mother called the lady your wife and explained the nature of your absence. I have it on good authority that you have been completely forgiven for abandoning her at the museum. Dismissed, and Thank You."

Coming to attention, the smile in his voice obvious, "Sir" was all that needed to be said before Captain Harding left.

Latter a noise woke Kate. It took her a while to remember that she was in a hospital bed. The people did it right, she thought. The beds were side by side, and they had stuffed rolled sheets in the gap between the mattresses making it not that uncomfortable to be closer to Castle. Still pale she thought, she leveraged herself up to look at his face.

"Kate" he whispered?

"I'm here luv. I'm ok. Nothing permanent. You were hit harder than me, but the Doctors said nothing permanent. How do you feel?"

"Fine, now that I can see, hear, feel, smell (cherries!)", as Kate kissed him on the lips, "and taste you. …The kids?"

"Oh Castle, those bastards killed 18, and 28 are hurt badly."

A soft "damn" was the only reply.

"Castle, the Queen was in the car, we saved her," said Kate.

Silence

"That's ok luv, sleep. We will hit the physical therapy hard together you and I, then when you're ready, I am going to wear you out." Kate thought she felt a hand squeeze.

Silently the night nurse walks out from behind Castle's IV stand, her eyes unusually bright, walks to the side of Kate's bed readjusts a blanket then leaves.

Later she makes a call to a friend at the newspaper.

"Afternoon Sir," said Constable Davies, "I have the Commissioner of the Metropolitan Police of London for the Chief of Police of NYC."

"Chief Granger, this is Commissioner Nash. As you are properly aware we had a bit of an incident here this morning and without the involvement of two yours, Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle we would have had a disaster. Unfortunately both were severely injured. The Doctors have informed me that there will be no permanent damage, but there PT could be painful. Mr. Castle is the most severely injured and will probably be released on Friday and cleared to travel on Monday. Detective Beckett could be released tomorrow."

"I will provide as lightly redacted report as possible to your office. If you require a full report I can probable make one available at our embassy for you to read? I am also sending a letter of recommendation for Detective Beckett, which I hope you consider adding to her file, and a copy of the recommendation for valor that this office is writing. Please relay my personnel respects to Detective Beckett's Commanding Officer. "

"What they did for this nation is huge. Parallel calls are going out from the Lord Majors office, the First Secretary of State's Office, and the PM. Sir, I fully expect both Katherine and Richard to be named on the next Queen's honors list."

"I've been advised that the American Embassy will handle contacting the family members."

"OK, that's done," said the Commissioner to the group gathered in his private conference room, "Please explain to be how two American civilians managed to figure out where the terrorists were going to strike and we couldn't?" The mission Commander, his supporting Superintendents, and Chief Inspectors looked very unhappy.

Chapter 8 [Recovery]

[Tuesday]

Kate wakes to a feathery touch on her check and the sight of Castle watching her face. He looks better; not a bad way to wake up, but I must look a mess. "You look fine," says Castle reading her mind. "You too," says Kate. "Liar," says Castle with a laugh and a kiss to her hand. The study each other silently until their eyes drop and sleep overtakes them once more.

Kate wakes to the sound of the nurse walking in with menus for breakfast and announcing that the Doctors will be here shortly after that, had Kate thought of getting more clothes? The ones she wore in here were practically destroyed.

Kate manages to find the phone, call the Hotel and have Maurice send over an outfit for her. Yes Mr. Castle is OK. No Mr. Castle would be released to Friday. Maurice your information was essential to saving the Queen. Sorry, there was no way we could have saved the children. Sure when Mr. Castle is released they will talk about with the staff only. We don't need a circus.

After what only be called breakfast had been cleared away, Kate's and Rick's Doctors appeared. Kate was cleared to be released with the suggestion that she continue having her ribs wrapped, at least through Friday. The paper work et al should be complete just after lunch.

Castle was pronounced concussion free. The only worry now was infection and they should know that it is under control by Friday. He was cleared for light exercise on Wednesday and a return to NYC on Monday. Kate decided that should we bring some sweats for Castle and they would get their walking exercise together.

Before lunch, the Metropolitan Police mission Commander accompanied by his MI-5 counterpart and several other officers entered the room and closed the door. Clearing his throat he began, "I've assigned a security detail for your own protection. I'm not concerned about a reprisal; I'm more concerned about overzealous press. I need to congratulate you on a job well done. Ask you again how did you know that was going to be the location, and most importantly why didn't you let us know?

"We thought the team you put on us would tell you Sir," volunteered Kate. "… bad tradecraft, they were easy to spot," interjected Castle.

"What team," asked the Commander? "We had no one on you. Did you," Looking at his MI-5 counterpart. "No" was the response.

Kate and Rick exchanged looks. Watch your back Kate, they are still out there, thought Rick. Castle don't think your safe in here, thought Kate. As if each understood the thoughts of the other their heads nodded then looked back at the Commander.

"We picked up a tail when we left the parking garage to scout all six sites," we just assumed that they were yours said Rick.

"Six sites," exclaimed the Commander, "how did you determine that there were six sites and select the correct one?"

"It's like I said in the meeting," continued Rick," Routes, kids, and times." "… and Maurice" added Kate. Who then proceeded to explain the contribution a hotel concierge had to the saving of the Queen. "…and we got lucky,' added Castle.

The Commander and his Team left the room just before a late lunch was served.

Kate, dressed, waiting for a wheelchair, ready to go after telling the PT Trainer exactly how she was going to recover from her injuries looked back at Castle. "Anything you need luv?"

"My laptop and dinner," said Castle almost immediately.

"I feel guilty…" "Don't" interrupted Castle. "You are going to have your hands full, press and et al. Call the folks." The unspoken threat to their lives on their minds.

"I will and I will be careful," said Kate. With a final all too brief kiss, Kate took the cane they had lent her, settled into the wheelchair and was gone.

When the Doorman saw it was Mrs. Castle getting out of the taxi, he yelled to a bell hop and literally ran to offer his arm to the lady. Smiling Kate accepted and allowed herself to be escorted into the hotel.

Kate was met by Maurice and the motel manager. "Mrs. Castle is there anything we good do for,' asked Tom Hutting the hotel manager.

With a smile and a nod to Maurice Kate said "Yes there are a couple of things."

"This way," said Tom leading Kate to a seating area, "Coffee, Water?"

"Water please," replied Kate. "We are going to need to change our check out date to at least to Monday. I guess the final day will be determined when we can get airline tickets."

"Not a problem," said Tom.

"For the next several mornings, till Friday, I'm going to need a female nurse or Doctor to help me wrap up my ribs," said Kate. Before Kate could continue Maurice brought over a flower arrangement. Kate looked up in surprise. "They have been coming in all morning. Your suite is full. It smells and looks like a florist shop," smiles Maurice. "I really don't know what to do with the rest."

"Keep the cards for me and put them in the common areas, take them home to your families," suggested Kate. "Why are they sending us flowers," asked Kate. Tom handed her the papers. The picture of her, Rick and the Queen was in color on the front page and immediately riveted Kate's attention. "Page 18," suggested Tom.

'The Castles are real People', was the title of the editorial. When Mrs. Castle insisted that her bed be placed in the same room as her husband's I thought silly spoiled twit. Later that night I must have woken them up when I went in to change Mr. Castle's medicine on the IV drip. The first word out of his mouth was "Kate". She told she was fine, after she told him that he had no permanent damage; the tension just flowed out of him. If I had any doubts about him making it; they disappeared. I felt like the silly twit. His answer to Kate's question of how he felt, "Fine, now that I can see, hear, feel, smell cherries!", after Kate kissed him "and taste you. …" made my heart speed up. His next words "…The kids?" and Kate knowing the answer moved me deeply. Here are two people who risked their lives for the Queen and they didn't know she was in the car, are severely hurt in the process, and their first thought, after their soul mate, is innocent children.

These people have earned our respect and admiration. Let's give them the space to heal. I sure they will share their story with us. It will be worth the wait.

While Kate was reading, Cleo the manager of the Saloon and the Chef showed up, as well as more flowers.

"Looks like I need to schedule a news conference," remarked Kate.

"I'll handle it'" said Tom.

"Friday from 5:00 till 5:45," said Kate, "that is if we can get a table at 6:00PM in the restaurant?"

"A table is yours,' said the Chef, "even if I have sit you at my desk in the kitchen."

"Chef, do you do dinners to go," asked Kate? "Hospital food is so…Castle needs something nutritious, colorful and happy."

"A heavy dose of comfort food," confirms the Chef. "The fruit salad you both like, a grilled Ham and Cheese sandwich, yes, a thermos of Chicken Noddle soup, and Strawberry Shortcake, for two, Yes."

"Yes, could you add an extra sandwich for our guard," smiled Kate? "Six O'clock?"

"Maurice will have it," smiled the Chef.

Kate seeing Cleo asked her to take some of the flowers. Cleo reluctantly agreed and suggested that Kate show up at 5:15, they would do a wash, dry, and weave some of the flowers into her hair. It would Castle something else to do with his hands suggested Cleo.

Accompanying Kate to the elevator with yet another flower arrangement Maurice mentioned receiving a package for Mr. Castle. When pressed he said he received it from a middle-aged gentlemen, well dressed, graying hair, rugged-handsome and about the same size as Mr. Castle. He said it was first edition 'Casino Royale' and though it fitting that Mr. Castle should have it.

Maurice was right the suite looked like a florist shop and smelled absolutely wonderful. The thought of answering all of the cards was daunting. Kate's first call was to Sue to see if she could recommend some local help with the responses, number received, appointment here at 0900 AM tomorrow made to separate the responses into those that should be personally handled from those that can be handled by the publicity agent confirmed. A task that Kate did not know she had, allocated on to the next item. The Airlines was easy. The station manager for the airline is a major Nikki Heat fan. He had flagged the Castle's departure record, and put a station hold on two first class seats on that flight number from Monday through Friday. So the cancellation and rebooking was easily accomplished, a Nikki Heat Autograph would repay that debt thought Kate.

The phone calls to her Dad, Alexis and Martha were tearful, joyful and therapeutic. Kate promised that Rick would call them at 4:00 PM there time on Friday. Kate's Dad said he would join Martha and Alexis at the Loft for the call. Is something going on between Dad and Martha thought Kate? That would be interesting!

Last she called Captain Gates. Captain Gates delayed her until Esposito and Ryan could join her in the office and put Kate on the speakerphone. When Kate tried to apologize for asking for time to recover Captain Gates stopped her cold. "Detective Beckett we know what you and Castle accomplished. The department has ruled that your injuries are duty related and you are covered by the current regulations. Follow the protocol and return when you are fit for duty."

"How," asked Kate?

"Politics," replied the Captain, "for once it worked in our favor."

Hearing 'the Boys' voices and the good news from Captain Gates put Kate in a good mood.

Now for the book, thought Kate. She carefully unwrapped the package, knowing that Castle would want to preserve everything. In it was indeed a signed first edition of 'Casino Royale'. Inside the book was a note.

Kids, it began, you have made feel so proud. Figuring out where they were going to be, and how they were going to spring the trap is nothing short of remarkable. You will probably be visited by a mutual friend who will want to hear the whole story. But what were you thinking, engaging armed attackers with your bare hands! Such stupidity (heroism) has not gone unnoticed.

Rick, she is a looker and keeper. You screw this one up and I'll come gunning for you myself.

Kate, take care of my son. If he gives you any trouble smack him in the head, then hug him for me.

Always in my thoughts,

JH

Kate put the note back into the book, wrapped it back up the best she could and put it in a very very safe place.

Clothes, Laptop for Castle, dinner for both, book for her, cane forgotten and flowers in her hair Kate headed for the front door, the taxi, the hospital, and Castle! Kate was aware that pictures were taken as she entered the taxi. She smiled to herself, If they think I'm going to look like a frump when I go visit my man they are nuts!

Castle was dozing when Kate entered the room. She busied herself by laying out the food, putting Castle's clothes away and leaving his laptop in a convenient place. So took a sandwich on a plate, and a napkin to the Constable on duty, and returned later to refill his cup with real coffee. The look of appreciation on his face all the thanks Kate needed. Kate was pleased that they had replaced her bed with a comfortable looking recliner close to Castle's bed. She settled herself in with her book waiting for Castle to wake up so that they could eat.

Moments later she felt Castle staring at her. Turning to look Kate felt a lump form in her throat for the look in Castle's face was heartwarming. I'm beautiful in his eyes thought Kate. That is all the matters.

"Hey," Castle said, "Kate you look wonderful. I'm…"

With a gentle laugh, "Thank you kind Sir, Hungry?" For the next hour or so Kate and Rick shared soup and sandwiches and talked of friends and family as if they were at home in the Loft. After dinner and in a whispered voice Kate told Rick about the note from JH. His eyes literally glowed.

Castle was still awake and Kate still in the chair when visiting hours officially ended. When the nurse came in to start the new drip and give Castle a mild sedative so that he could sleep the nurse pretended that Kate wasn't there.

"I don't know if I should be pissed off or thank you," said Kate.

The nurse nodded," What are you going to do? My supervisor does not like letters in principle, but thought this one had merit. She isn't going to discipline me unless you complain. The unforgettable words I heard a wife say to her sleeping husband will never be uttered. "

"Then I think a thank you is order," said Kate.

Later after Castle had fallen asleep, Kate put several of the flowers from her hair into a cup of water on the night stand, kissed his cheek and slipped out. The Constable walked her to the door and waited until she was safely in a taxi heading back to the hotel.

Chapter 9 [Interlude and Panic]

[Wednesday and Thursday]

Wednesday and Thursday were days of routine.

Kate would wake, stretch, strip off the bandages, shower, get bandaged, work with the publicist on get the seemingly unending normal of Thank You notes out, then off to the hospital. Castle was spending his time on his laptop working on the stories for that special English gentleman. Castle was actually making progress on his initial outline. He was happy with the story line and how it fit the overall arc. He had identified additional areas of research he needed to do and had started writing some tentative text. His "secret" Nikki Heat book was progressing also.

At the hospital she and Castle, now off of his IV but still with a central line, would take their pre-lunch walk, eat lunch in the cafeteria, take their post lunch walk ending back at the room at 2:00PM. Rick to start a treatment, Kate to return to hotel to swim, answer more cards, get bandaged, get her hair done with flowers, grab dinner and return to the hotel. On Wednesday the Chef made macaroni and cheese with chicken, biscuits, hot chocolate, and apple pie. Thursday was their mutual favorite Chinese.

[Thursday night]

Kate dozed off in the recliner and woke with a start. Something is wrong she thought. A quick look confirmed that the Constable was gone. Through the doors at the end of the ward Kate saw their shadows from Sunday. Quickly closing the door and shoving a chair under the door knob. She moved to the bed and roughly shook Castle, "Wake up we got trouble." We only have to delay them thought Kate; the Constable will be back shortly. How do we protect ourselves without enduring the other patients? "Wake up Castle," Kate shouted.

As the door knob started to turn Kate pushed on the chair to make the door hard to open. Hearing a soft curse, Kate tried to get more leverage to keep the closed. Suddenly there was a loud crash and she went flying back against the walk. "Castle!" she shouted. Kate, up to one knee, pushed the chair in the path of the attacker to delay his advance. He swept it out of his way and tried to kick Kate in the head. Kate's block, hampered because of her previous injuries was not entirely successful and she bounced face first into the wall.

Kate's shouting had finally reached Castle. As Kate was buying time with the chair Castle managed to standup and take the IV support post off of the stand. When the first attacker turned to engage Castle after kicking Kate, Rick using the top of the IV stand as a club and took him out at the knees. The scream and the thud as he hit the floor were deafening. The second attacker rushed Castle only to take the improvised club in the midsection. Shuffling backwards, the second attacker crashed into some equipment outside the room and went still.

Kate, having recovered, picked up the coffee thermos and slammed it into the injured knee. Rick welding the weapon brought it down on the attacker arm breaking it. Rick quickly reversed the weapon and the point that normally is inserted in the stand he placed in the hollow of the attacker's throat. Kate relieved him of his silenced weapon and proceeded to check the other attacker.

When the Constable returned he saw Kate setting in his chair and hold a gun on a guy lying on the floor. Looking in the room he saw Castle had another attacker pined to the floor with a spear. Not bothering to ask what happened he radioed the Station House. As the attackers were being wheeled down to ER for repairs Castle was heard to say, "They have great doctors here, but don't stay too long because the food will kill you."

The doctors agreed that Kate and Rick came through the fight OK and Rick would still be released tomorrow. After the examination, Castle suggested that Kate leave and do damage control. She reluctantly left his embrace and returned to the hotel to make some phone calls.

Chapter 10 [Endgame]

[Friday]

Friday morning's routine, and Castle's afternoon release went off without a hitch. The press conference was scary at first then comfortable. With Castle just telling the story of what happened, when, where and Kate adding the occasional detail the press just ate it up. When one of the reporters tried to turn it into a Metropolitan Police bashing session, Castle rose to their defense like only a trained, impassioned, literate, orator can. The nods he got from the members of the Met in attendance were gratifying.

To Castle the only word to describe the dinner Chef prepared was magnificent. Every dish, every detail was perfect. The desert was so good that Kate was crying because none was left.

[Saturday]

Kate is trying to kill thought Castle. I thought Gina was a slave master, but she can't compare to Kate, as Kate put herself and Castle through another round of PT.

After lunch when Castle, Kate, and their local publicist are finally finishing up the Thank You notes, the Castle's get visited by staff members of the US Embassy.

"As I understand it," recapped Castle," You are providing a car and driver to takes us to the airport. You are providing diplomatic credentials enabling us to bypass passport control, the airline ticket counters, customs, and you are going to deliver us directly to the plane."

"Yes," said the official.

"Why," asked Kate?

"The short answer is the Ambassador wants it that way," replied the official.

With a look at Kate, "OK", said Castle.

Saturday night's dinner was at a Chinese place down by the river. This time when the Castles saw the night lights of London from atop The Eye they could truly appreciate it.

[Sunday]

The plan of PT, walk, brunch, pack and an early night were shattered by Maurice when he handed them an envelope. The envelope contained two tickets to this evening's performance of 'Much Ado about Nothing'. When asked who delivered the tickets, Maurice answered the same gentlemen who dropped off the book, middle-aged gentlemen, well dressed, graying hair, rugged-handsome and about the same size as Mr. Castle. "You don't think…," Kate started pushing a finger into Castle's chest, "Black tie for you." Hurrying toward the saloon, "Cleo do you have any…"

Cleo had done her hair magic again. Kate in the lavender dress she wore the first night had accomplished and even more spectacular look. Her hair now in curls festooned with flowers framed her beautiful face. She was instantly admired by all the men in view and just as instantly hated by the women. To all this she was oblivious. The approval of only two sets of eyes is what she sought, and by the look on their faces she had succeeded. She was setting between two of the most handsome men in the world, and during the start of the second intermission when one leaned down kissed her check and whispered in her ear that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, she felt like a school girl on her first real date.

Chapter 11 [Home]

The lack of luggage and the diplomatic credentials allowed the Castle's to breeze through Arrivals and get to their town car in record. After the tension and fatigue of the last week both Castles feel that it is good to be home.

The "Welcome Home" banner hung in the Lofts entry way was expected, but not the people. Dad, Martha and Alexis of course, but Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and Jenny and their baby, and Captain Gates was completely unexpected and of course a very pleasant surprise. As Kate excused herself to get the presents she heard Esposito say,

"We heard that you meet the queen."

"I was unconscious, ask Kate," said Castle.

"What about Prince Charles and the Duchess," asked Jenny.

"I was unconscious,… " " ask Kate," finished Esposito and Ryan together.

"Bro, what DID you do over there," asked Esposito.

"I was unconscious, ask Kate," laughed Castle and the rest of the Boys.

"Captain Gates this is for you," said Kate.

"Detective you know I cannot accept gifts," replied Gates.

"I know Sir. These are stowaways that I am surrendering to higher authority," with that Kate walked away.

The grin on Captain Gates face that she got by looking inside and spying the dolls lasted for weeks.

Shared pictures and stories will come later thought Kate. The family is just welcoming two of its own back home.

Castle, thought Kate it's time we extended this family.

Several months' later Katherine Houghton Castle and Richard Edgar Castle each received invitations to a very exclusive gathering in London.


End file.
